Chaos and a Cake
Observation Dome A wraparound window, about thirty feet tall, encircles visitors who emerge into this chamber up a ramp from the command quarter, which is at a slightly lower elevation. Through the portal one can see the surrounding cosmos, as well as the expansive curved landscape of mismatched metal, fused plates, hydrogen scoops and waste vents that form the motley surface of the massive colony ship Sanctuary. What lights are here are kept to a minimum - a soft amber reading lamp here and there near the chairs and sofas set aside for denizens of Sanctuary who want to come and gaze at the heavens and ponder the universe. It is a place of quiet contemplation, spacious but solitary, with a solemnity and reverence normally reserved for cathedrals. Yama hisses to Rondeau. "You have /got/ to get out of here. Teel's gonna cream you if she sees." LeBeau looks down at Esther and smiles touching her arm "I hope yu don min if we sid up fron" Williams takes a seat in the rear quietly observing. Fulton arrives from Command Quarter . Zebon arrives from Command Quarter . Daneel heads in, dressed in tux. Zebon levitates into a quiet corner. Sharpeye walks into the observation dome, eyes scanning the current occupants. His arm is strangely unattached from a certain white-furred Demarian normally seen at his side, now absent. Among the group of arrivals are a small family. Man, woman, and five children, all dressed well. The man is a short bear of an individual, dressed in a black kimono. "You sit down," says the man, "I need to go fetch your Auntie." The old tuxedoed man trudges towards Yama. "Mah mah mah..." A vision of mauve, orange and BRIGHT scarlet sashays into the room, pushing past LeBeau and Esther. A well-built buxom woman with iron grey hair and a pillbox in fire engine red, she is massively impressive, beringed and jingling with jewelry. Dahan retains a patient, almost regal posture as it lifts its attention away from the man in the hoverchair to the rest of the proceedings. Ebonpelt arrives from Command Quarter . Esther squeaks as the woman's perfume wafts over her and scurries after LeBeau, clutching her skirts. Jaxx stands serenely behind the altar, a veritable picture of good cheer. Upon that marble slab lie a small bowl, a small knife, and a long piece of braided cord. Yama cringes, stuck between a plushie and a hard place. "Father! How..surprising of you to attend." "Auntie Tee!" squeals the youngest of the family, waving as the man walks out of the dome. Yama's robe swishes hypnotically as he moves, a very noticeable effect. Kai adjusts the camera, aiming it in Jaxx's direction. Vampire hears that voice...can practically hear the fabric as she sashays...and blanches even whiter than he already is. The brightly dressed woman floats into the room, clearing herself a large space by sheer virtue of the staggering array of colors, and looks about the room with interest. Suddenly she booms, in a very southern, cultured tone, "FERDINAND!" The old man reaches up and, with surprising vigor, latches his forefinger and thumb upon the lobe of Yama's ear. "Boy," he hisses, "this is your most shameful stunt yet." LeBeau walks Esther down the center of the aisle and motions to the first few seats in the third row "We should be safe righ here from to much trouble Vampire swivels his head from the massive woman to Dahan and puts his hands together in prayer formation. "Hide me. Use your secret mojo and make her vanish. Please!" Daneel jumps at the voice. "Oh, boy..." Jaxx grins lopsidedly in the direction of the camera, making no effort at solemnity. Kai continues fiddling with the camera, peering through its lens. Esther seats herself, jumping a little at the sudden female summons. "Who's Ferd'nand...?" she breathes, wide-eyed. Kai smirks back at Jaxx, giving a quick thumbs up. Dahan pats Vampire on the shoulder, and moves to his other side. Rondeau smiles felinely. "An you mus'be Mistah Nels," she purrs at the stony man. Yama grimaces, his head following the hand in attempt to retain his ear. "What. Only you get the young ones?" Vampire breathes a bit easier, but glances between the Centauran's crystalline tentacles to keep an eye on the woman. Rathmon takes a seat in the back. Lorn arrives from Command Quarter . No such luck. The brightly-dressed woman drifts past Rondeau and Yama, bobbing her colorful hat to Dahan and heading straight for Vampire. "FERD'NAND!" she commands. Daneel chuckles, and looks around at the guests. "Very intersting crowd." Vampire sags in his hoverchair, slumping his shoulders, and mutters a resigned: "Neh'ne." LeBeau shurgs as he scans the crowds forming and notices his cousion in what seems to look like a last minute attempt to seduce Yama The old man growls softly, "And here I find you...Consorting...With some puffed up tidbit. On your wedding day." His eyes widen. "Boy, your fourteenth mother would be /very/ disappointed, if she weren't off having her legs waxed." Sharpeye walks down to the third row, smiling slightly to LeBeau and Esther as he motions to one of the empty chairs. "Is this seat taken?" Dahan floats backwards about a foot, and to Vampires other side again. It lifts its tentacles slightly, but drops them as if in a shrug. Ebonpelt pauses near the door, looking somewhat bewildered, holding the end of her tail in one hand. Jaxx slips his hands into his sleeves. Rondeau pouts, though not much. "Tidbid?" Neh'Ne, as the woman seems to be named, plops her ham-like hands on her ample hips and stares at the shrinking violet that is now Vampire. "Wha' Ah do declare, have yo' not dressed up as Ah asked yo'?" she demands. Williams sits in the rear by himself watching quietly. Yama squawks. "Consorting? Why, never! She's my..sister in law now. Charming woman. Bit on the..woo woo? side." He uses his free ear to make a circle around it with his finger. "Now, you old beggar, unhand me." He jerks his robe free from the ground, and begins tugging his head against Nels Senior's hand. Zebon bobs excitedly as he watches. Esther lets out a little giggle at Neh'Ne's tirade, looking up with a blink at Sharpeye. "Umm...no, please!" she says sunnily, a little nervously. Vampire clenches his teeth, glaring through flinty eyes at the round woman. "Neh'ne," he hisses, "now ain't the time." He points a finger at the wedding ceremony preparations. LeBeau looks up at Sharp and shakes his head "No ids yers if yu wan id....where es Mist, I would o though she would be here if fo nodding mo den las minude ideas? Daneel heads over to a vacant pair of seats, and sits down. he says to noone in particular, "Let the comedy begin." MacTabar arrives from Command Quarter . The old man, digging his thumbnail into Yama's ear, smiles rakishly at Rondeau..."A fetching one, though, Miss...?" Yama grimaces, turning to face Rondeau. "This, ma'am, is my father. Happily married." Dahan turns slightly as it can't but help hear the woman called "Neh-ne" It quickly pulls a tentacle up to its metal collar, and removes something from it, and fastens it to the exterior of the collar. As its tentacle falls away, you can see it's a black bow-tie. MacTabar enters the dome with a broad smile. Tagging along are a tall blond woman of about mid-thirties, not startingly beautiful but still attractive, a nine-year old boy wearing a dignified and serious expression that seems beyond his years, and a five-year old braided-haired girl looking excitedly around with big round eyes. Sharpeye quirks his lips, adjusting his cape as he sits down. "She wasn't feeling too well. She decided it'd be best for her to get her rest so she'll be better in time for Thursday." Snowshadow arrives from Command Quarter . Yama clenches his hands in frustration and pain, wanting to rip the other Nels' arm off. Jaxx remains serenely behind the altar, upon which are laid a small bowl, a small knife, and a long, braided piece of cord. Neh'Ne snorts and wubbles a finger at Vampire. "Yo' gonna hear fr'm me, boy lan'sakes!" she chirrs and seats herself beside him by the simple procedure of pulling a chair and plopping down gracefully, crossing her legs. Ebonpelt spots Sharpeye, and sets off towards him, trying to pick her way through the crowd without attracting too much attention to herself. The older Nels, without looking away from Rondeau towards his son, abruptly releases his finger grip. "Go on, boy. Get yourself hitched. I'll take care of your...Unfinished business." He favors Rondeau with a little wink. Vampire cradles his face in his hands for a moment, then reaches for the champagne bottle. He begins pushing at the cork, which POPS! unceremoniously and goes sailing through the air. Rondeau purrs, "Miss Rondeau Angelique LeBeau, m'sieur." LeBeau nods to Sharp "I hope she geds bedder, 'm looking foward to id as well Kai swings the still inactive camera over the croud experimentaly. The cork thumps against the back of Kai's head. Kai spinds around, grabing the back of his head, "Ehh? Dont shoot!" Snowshadow slips in, and finds himself a convenient spot near the back of the room, so that he doesn't have to bother with any weaving through the crowd. Jest'liana arrives from Command Quarter . Fulton is... somewhere. Quickly, Vampire pops the mouth of the bottle between his lips to catch the ensuing foam, then leans back, propping the bottle up to guzzle champagne. Neh'Ne looks disapproving, but shakes her head at Vampire. "Lak' this boy..." she flutes and tweaks a little pellet of cloth from her hat. She aims. And smacks Kai upside the nose. Yama's mouth hangs open in shock as he sees the two buddy up. "I..never! Animal magnetism is hereditary, I guess." He shrugs, and shuffles back to the altar, casting his gaze around for Teel. Ebonpelt works her way to Sharpeye's side, then taps him on the shoulder. "Mind if I join you?" Esther meanwhile watches with HUGE eyes at everything and everyone. She looks terribly scared. Vampire lowers the bottle and cradles it between his legs on the hoverchair, then snaps a look from the fired upon Kai to Neh'ne. "And you call me out for decorum breaches!?" Kai frowns at Neh'Ne, then looks around for somthing to fire back. Finding none, he returns to fiddling with his camera. Sharpeye nods. "I'm sure she will be. The pharmacy here is pretty good...whatever they prescribed her will take care of it in no time, hopefully." The vastness of space, as seen through the observation window, is the perfect backdrop for the simplistic, yet distinct wedding decor. The pathway to the seats is bracketed every few yards or so with a rock, approximately three foot high, hollowed out like a rough lantern, and lit from within by a single candle. The actual area where the ceremony takes place is centered by a smooth but irregularly shaped six foot marble slab, veined with gold and placed on two pedestals as an altar. To the immediate left and right, swirling patterns of pebbles from trapezoidal rock gardens. In the air, the faint scent of incense, and a sparse but gentle flute and drum arrangement is softly piped through speakers. Sharpeye nods to Ebonpelt. "Sure." Jaxx smiles as Yama approaches. "Ah. The moment is at hand," he says to the young man. "Shall we begin? Jest'liana walks in, looks around and smiles faintly as she moves to find a seat. The music stops. Ebonpelt sits down hurriedly. -+- Broadcast Begins -+- Yama leans in conspirationally. Kai pushes a button, and the red light on the camera lights up. Yama speaks to Jaxx in hushed tones. "Have you even seen the lady in question?" The older Nels slips nearer Rondeau, placing an arm around her hip. "Let's sit down, 'tidbit'," he winks again. Daneel smiles, and relaxes in his chair. Neh'Ne raises a massive ringed hand at Vampire. "Chile, ah's properly dressed. Yo' ain't." She then directs her attention to Jaxx. "Lawdy. That chile's han'some." MacTabar manages to get his overexcited progeny to sit down, and takes a chair as well Vampire shrugs, turning his attention to Jaxx. "Oh. Him. Yeah, if you get past the stick up his caboose." Jaxx shakes his head. "Not yet. But that is traditional." He smiles slightly, "Who's to serve as your second, the one to defend your bride from any raiders who might pass by...The 'Best Man'." Vampire gulps some more champagne straight from the bottle. Yama nods knowingly. "Who else but the brother of one of my best friends? C'mere, Jetboy!" Esther gives a wide-eyed glance at Ebonpelt and hastily arranges her skirts, shifting a little closer to LeBeau. Yama waves amicably to LeBeau. Vampire arches his hairless brows - thus causing the barbed wire tattoo to wrinkle. "Am I watching a wedding or a game show?" Neh'Ne taps Vampire's champagne bottle hard. "Stop that Ferdinand," she commands. "Yo' be good." Kai smirks slightly at Yama's choice of names for LebBeau. Jaxx glances towards LeBeau, a single brow raising. Vampire growls as the woman's ringed hand clinks on his bottle. He does, however, set the bottle back between his legs like a good sibling. Ebonpelt flashes a fang-filled grin at Esther, then settles back to watch the proceedings. Daneel watches quietly. Esther tenses. "Yer in th'wedding?" she breathes, her voice scared. "Ohhh...why dintcha tell me?" Yama quietly mutters to himself as he waits nervously for LeBeau. "I /knew/ I forgot something." Neh'Ne, having gained the upper hand at her wayward brother at least for the moment, mmms and turns her attention back to the wedding in progress. MacDonald arrives from Command Quarter . Jaxx clears his throat, his second brow snaking up. "Mr. LeBeau...Will you stand for this young gentleman?" LeBeau looks up and Yama waving and nod "Gimme a minued." He looks to Esther "Dat es because I di no know entil jus now." He looks past her to Sharpeye "Take care o her will yu?" Sharpeye nods. "Sure thing." Jest'liana laughs quietly, watching Lebeau realize his sudden position. Vampire begins to fidget, fiddling with the hood of his hoverchair, which he pops open to reveal a small cavity within. From it, he removes a crinkly pack of cigarettes. Rondeau glances over at LeBeau. "Dad's mah cuz Twiggy, Mistah Nels." Dahan excuses itself with a wave of its tentacle, and makes its way over towards the little girl without passing Vampire or his companion. It straightens its little bowtie, and stops not far from Esther. Yama smiles blandly at Rondeau. "Yes, dear." MacDonald walks in quietly near the back..dressed in full Vanguard dress uniform.. Rondeau snorts. "Nod you." Esther's attention is drawn by the bow-tied Centauran. Her face immediately lights up. "Dahan!" she breathes and waves. LeBeau nods "tanks." He litely pats esther's hand before he stands up and walks up to join Yama and Jaxx on the altar. Mr. Nels' smiles. "Call me Horatio." Dahan pats a tentacle lightly on Esther's shoulder as it nears. 'Pardon me,' it asks telepathically, 'But mind if I join you?' Neh'Ne eyes Vampire. "Ferdinand..." she trills warningly. Volestad arrives from Command Quarter . Esther's face is one sunny beaming smile. "Please!" Vampire fixes his cold eyes on Neh'Ne, but smiles with a warmth that doesn't quite touch those eyes as he plucks a cigarette from the pack. "Got a light, sis?" Jaxx clears his throat, speaking in a surprisingly rich baratone, "Ladies and gentlebeings, if I could have your attention, we are almost ready to begin." Dahan descends a couple centimeters, so the ends of its' tentacles lightly brush the floor. 'Thank you, ma'am. It's good to see you again.' Fulton stands quietly somewhere not quite visible, watching. Rondeau lowers her voice. "Horatio, oui? I like dad." Volestad slips into the observation dome, holding a box wrapped in brightly multicolored paper. He maneuvers through the crowd toward Daneel. Neh'Ne sighs dramatically, exuding waves of Chanel No. 5. "Ah do." She relents and magically produces, from some pocket, a lovely silver lighter which she hands to her brother. Esther giggles a little and smiles up at Dahan. "You too!" she whispers and hastily returns attention to Jaxx. Vampire pokes the cigarette into his mouth, then daintily snaps up the lighter and flicks it open. Flame flickers over the cigarette tip until it catches, then he flips shut the lighter and hands it back to Neh'Ne, puffing smoke. "Thanks *so* much, Neh." Daneel offers Volestad a seat next to him. Neh'Ne dips her head, the pillbox hat wobbling dangerously on its iron grey perch. "Yo' welcome Ferdinand. Where's yo' gal Nocturne?" Sharpeye turns his attention to the front of the room, ears swiveling around. Vampire winces, dragging on the cigarette. "She ain't my gal." Daneel whispers a greeting to Volestad. Volestad sits down on the chair, sliding his long legs under the seat to accommodate his tall form. Sparkling with orange and yellow light, he says to Daneel, "Thanks for saving me a seat..." Horatio Nels chuckles, slapping his hand against Rondeau's knee gently. "They all do, Ronny," he says with another wink. Daneel nods. Dahan lifts one of its tentacles from the ground, and forms a little loop around Esther's elbow level, a clear but silent invitiation to her. Vampire glances toward Kai, takes out his cigarette and sticks both pinkies in either corner of his mouth, whistling shrilly. "Hey, lensboy!" Jaxx smiles. "Ladies and gentleman, it's my pleasure to welcome you to our little ceremony. I will claim to be no expert on Terran wedding cerimonies, but I will do my best to proceed in an agreeable fashion. So...Let us begin." His hands slide from the sleeves of his robes, clapping together twice. Immediately, music begins-- yes, it's the traditional Earth wedding march, as rendered by a synthaphone, the tinkling music filling the dome. Kai looks at Vampire, a qestioning look on his face. Esther's smile gets even brighter as she lays her arm on Dahan's tentacle, beaming up at him. The march catches her attention and her eyes go wide. "Ooooh...purdy..." Neh'Ne leans over to whisper to Vampire. Volestad furrows his brow, listening to the music. The shimmering orange in his aura intensifies. Vampire sees Jaxx beginning, then decides to try to pantomime what he wants. He points to the bottle between his legs, specifically the opening. Then he makes a sort of simulated arc through the air with his hand, then pats the back of his head, then holds up both his hands in a manner that suggests he wants to catch something. Daneel smiles tightly. "This song can be very annoying." N'Sha-El arrives from Command Quarter . Rondeau giggles at Horatio, then sits up as the music plays. Kai smirks, picking up the projectile known as 'cork' and tossing it back to Vampire. Jest'liana turns to watch the entrances.. The cork almost makes it, but pings Daneel upside the head. Yama stands at the far end of the aisle, waiting nervously by the door. Vampire winces. Snowshadow flashes Sha a grin as she enters, then leans back to watch the ceremony. Daneel turns and smirks in Kai's direction. he picks up the cork and tosses it to Vampire. As the strains of music float through the air, a slim, petite figure in a gorgeous gold kimono steps through, in sedate and stately time, to the rhythm. It's Sha, but Sha as a lady - perfect bearing, elegant poise. Zebon levitates slightly higher, setting off a quiet ringing of bells. Volestad notices the cork out of the corner of his eye, and turns to Daneel, then Vampire. This time, the yellow intensifies. Teel arrives from Command Quarter . Yama taps his garishly green-sandled feet under the robes, the only visible response a subtle swaying of his garmet. Vampire nods his thanks to Daneel as he catches the cork, smiling sheepishly, and then he plugs the cork into the bottle and shoves the cigarette back into his mouth. He glances toward the arriving females. His jaw drops and the cigarette falls into his lap. Sharpeye slowly swivels in his seat to turn his gaze upon the entrance. Neh'Ne taps Vampire on the knee of his complete leg. "It's Cel," she notes superfluously. Zebon gesticulates his tentacles excitedly as he sees Teel. Daneel looks at Sha and seemingly double-takes. Jaxx's gaze falls on Sha, grin broadening to a fuller smile. Volestad looks back at the begining of the procession. Horatio's hand has fallen on Rondeau's knee, and seems content to lie there. His eyes, though, are locked on the incoming handmaiden. Dahan retains an alert, attentive, but calm and regal posture as it rests next to Esther, between which they've interlinked an arm and tentacle. N'Sha-El makes her way up to the altar. A little smile to Snowshadow, Jest, and then to Vampire and Neh'Ne as she passes. Other than that, she is the perfect bride's attendant as she steps up to Jaxx and inclines her head. "Announcing the bride," she declares calmly and loudly for all. Daneel mumbles something about Sha looking pretty good. Escorted by a dark-haired bearish man, wearing a black kimono, who is very obviously a relative of some sort, is Teel. She smiles faintly and nervously, as brides are wont to, and wearing a resplendent purple kimono, that coordinates with the groom's. Vampire almost doesn't notice his smoldering trousers, he's so stunned by the transformation. But, of course, he does notice the trousers. He quickly takes up the bottle, popping the cork again - but this time he catches it with his free hand. Then he pours some champagne into his lap, dousing the cigarette. He grumbles briefly about that, then throws the cigarette on the floor, plugs the cork back into the bottle, and then sets the bottle back in the hood. He glances toward Sha and Teel and mutters, "Ain't that a thang?" The elder Nels' gaze latches upon Teel with the tenacity of a lamprey on a bloatfish. Yama's face melts as he sees Teel, tongue lolling slightly. Quickly, his face reforms into a look of giddy anticipation, his arms clasped firmly in front of him. Esther's lips part wide. "Wow...." she breathes to Dahan. "They're so purdy!" Grainer arrives from Command Quarter . Neh'Ne nods placidly to Vampire. "Uh-uh-uh...two purdiest sweet thangs in th'south, that Cel an' Miss Teel." Rondeau's eyes bug, then go to slits, as the bride walks in. "Hush mah moutd an call me a crawdad...." LeBeau inches over next to Sha and gently elbows her before whispering Yama almost forgets himself, but begins skipping on his spry feet towards LeBeau and Jaxx, toenails reflecting the candlelight. Jest'liana's gaze slides over to Rondeau and she smirks. The MacTabar kids have been watching Vampire's antics for a moment and are frankly laughing now Dahan nods its head ever so gently. Very faintly, it gives the impression that it also finds the appearances good and interesting. LeBeau whispers to N'Sha-El. Jaxx's smile remains. He does, however, cast his eyes sideways towards Jet for a moment. Only a moment though, and then his attention returns to the incoming bride. N'Sha-El stands aside as Teel and her black-kimono'd attendant come up to the front, flanking her now and standing by LeBeau. She returns a soft murmur, eyes twinkling as her lips quirk. Teel and escort slowly make their way to the altar, the man stepping back with a smile and sitting down in the front row, bursting with pride. Teel casts her eyes upon her flamboyantly dressed groom and smiles. Yama stands at the altar, rocking back and forth on his heels. He tries to concentrate on the forthcoming Mrs. Nels-McGrath, but is spending most of his attention on his lecherous father. A tow-haired boy of about nine or ten pokes his head up from the tall back of his seat so he can see Sha. Those who know him might recognize Kip. He whispers loudly, "Moooom! Mooom!" And waves at her. "You look pretty!" Kaison arrives from Command Quarter . N'Sha-El's cheeks tinge with deep rose as her eyes flicker quickly to the source of the call, a warm and wonderful smile lighting her face. She mouths a soft, "Thank you son!" in his direction as well as a kiss. Dahan turns slightly as it hears the boy, but nearly as soon as it spots him, it eminates a soft touch of pleasure. Kip appears to be a bit plumper than some might remember him from the past - a bit of a belly would seem to protrude beneath his powder blue suit. Of course, then his belly begins to wriggle freakishly until a furball of a cat pokes its head out for a look around. Neh'Ne elbows Vampire and nods in Kip's direction. "That chile's a huney, lan'sakes." Grainer enters quietly, angry with himself for being late. He finds a seat in the back, being as inconspicuous as possible. LeBeau glances back towards the small voice before his gaze crosses the crowd as he looks back up towards Jaxx and the couple from where he now stands next to Sha Jaxx gives the bride, then the groom, a level look, then turns his attention onward to the onlookers. "Ladies and gentlebeings, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Mr. Yama Nels and Ms. Teel McGrath in honorable marriage. Neither the bride or groom has expressed any particular religious leaning, and so I will now endeavor to render an adequate and encompassing non-denominational ceremony. Will you please stand, and open the pamphlets before you so that we may begin the first song?" Esther's attention has by now been drawn to Kip and cat, and she begins to giggle softly. Jest'liana covers her mouth breifly, having decided that bursting out laughing at Kip having brought his companion would be inappropriate. Her gray eyes dance with amusement though. Vampire winces and just barely manages to avoid falling off his hoverchair as Neh'ne elbows him. "Damn, woman," he hisses. "Mind the yardarms." Daneel stands, grabbing his song-pamphlet. Volestad glances toward the boy, the orange and yellow light around him agitating slightly. He refocuses his attention on the front, standing and opening the pamphlet. Vampire mutters. "Stand? Stand? Man, is this ceremony politically incorrect or what?" He gazes down at his stump. MacDonald stands, looking slightly chagrined at the idea of singing.. Ebonpelt rises elegantly to her feet, though only some of her attention seems to be directed towards either the altar or her pamphlet. Rathmon stands, but does not sing. Kip gets excitedly to his feet, standing on the chair, but tries to shove Genghis back down into his suit. The cat, however, won't hear of it. Jest'liana stands, glancing over the pamphlet. N'Sha-El gives Jaxx a single look at the words 'song'. She then looks at LeBeau, then smiles with great poise and folds her hands, opening her mouth to sing. And sing she does. Quite tunefully in fact, and very sweetly. Dahan contracts its head for a moment, and if you study the Centauran a moment, you might detect a note of helplessness. Sharpeye lifts an eyebrow in faint amusement or puzzlement, but slowly stands, fixing his cape slightly, and retrieves the pamphlet in front of him. Kaison fixes his uniform, pulling down on the sleeves as he enters the observation dome. A crowd has already gathered so he makes his best to not be noticed. Scanning the room, he notices a number of empty chairs but they're sporadically spread out through the room. He spots the most easily accessible one and excuses himself as he makes his way towards it with relative difficulty. Grainer raises from his seat, getting the pamphlet, and prepairing to lip-synch. Neh'Ne chuckles throatily as she eyes Vampire, getting to her feet in a swish of skirts. "Yo' sing now chile." Rondeau wiggles to a standing position, holding her pamphlet, and when asked to sing, she does with enthusiasm and some talent. Esther stands but keeps her lips firmly zipped, eyes wide. She clings to Dahan's tentacle firmly. Jaxx smiles, announcing, "The bride and groom have chosen a traditional celebratory song of Earth. We will now render for the Universe 'The Garden of Eden', by Iron Butterfly." At this last words, thumping base chords begin to resonate from various speakers scattered about the dome. Zebon hovers dejectedly, eyeing the musical scores held in one tentacle. Dahan turns the edges of its head downward for a moment, then lifts a few of its tentacles off the ground. With care, it chimes out some of the harmony. It's not perfect, but it does add an interesting touch to the song. Daneel chuckles, and joins in the song at the appropraite type, seemingly flollwing rather well. Volestad's voice resonates noticeably to those near him as he sings. He sounds quite well, even if he does miss a lot of the words. Yama mutters, his frown denoting impatience. Jaxx bursts into enthusiastic song, his voice a golden tenor..."In the Garden of Eden, honey...Don't you know that I'll love you-oo..." Ebonpelt looks thoroughly bewildered, ears swiveling Grainer grins as he joins in the song, adding his own quiet voice. Vampire knits his barbed-wire brows, growling for a moment, and then begins to mumble along, trying to sound musical, but, well, not quite managing it. Exactly. "Inagottadavita..." From the back of the gathered assembly, a muscular black-dressed girl with basset-hound face and chains dangling all over the Gothic gown she's wearing, sings along with the gruff tones of a grizzly bear, pausing in between to shout with enthusiasim, "Teel spuddo! YEH!" Jest'liana sings, seeming to find nothing unusal about the song chosen. Zebon decides to wave his tentacles to accompany with the little bells attached to them with happily. Teel grins, singing faintly. She casts little looks at Yama. Snowshadow rises and adds his voice to the mix, his throat turning the music into an odd, somewhat eerie, almost chant-like yowl. MacTabar is trying to lip-sync "In-a-gadda-da-vidda.." the best he can while avoiding other's people glances as her wifes' incredibly off-key singing is starting to draw more and more attention Mr. Nels's eyes have widened and frozen with a sort of comical horror. He wraps his arm about Rondeau's shoulder, presumably for support. Beside the Gothic dressed Ungstiri female, a tall Ungstiri in bright blue tuxedo and yellow tie hums along with a ba-bum-bum BA-bum at the appropriate moments. Kip gives up, and decides to try to get Genghis to sing along. The effort appears to be frustrating for both boy and cat. Kaison finds his chair as others rise from their seats. Somewhat out of place, he looks around him, looking for something to guide him on the next stage of the ceremony. For the moment he simply mouths the unkown words, looking at a girl in front of him. LeBeau stands quietly in his postion as Best Man as he waits for the actual ceremony to get underway Genghis releases a loud MEWL and begins to mrowl happily as he tries to wriggle out of the jacket. Jaxx continues singing rather harmoniously with the music..."Oh won't you cooome with meeeee...And take my ha-a-and..." A small darkhaired girl, another one of Teel's relatives, says rather loudly, "Whassa davida daddy?" Maynard emiots a high-pitched chuckle at the choir, his thick-rimmed glasses bouncing merrrily. Until the dark-furred Demarian Pavelkov nudges him, sending Maynard into the next row of attendees. Daneel mysteriously knows the words to this song, and is following alnog quite nicely. Vampire continues to mumble along without anything closely resembling "harmony:" "Come with me little girl, on a magic carpet ride..." Zebon hovers merrily, waving his tentacles. N'Sha-El clears her throat and launches into a trilling, "Whoooose yer lover baaaaby..." while giving Jaxx dagger-looks. Volestad frowns slightly as he reads the music, blurring the words into a melodic, unintelligible chant. attendants seated nearer Ashley MacTabar are starting to feel horrible pain on their eardrums. MacTabar just facepalms. Neh'Ne booms a throaty, quite pleasant tenor to the general mismash of roiling sound, the drum beats quite happily masking any off-keyness. Vampire oddly begins to warm to his own bizarre melange of musical misfires, his voice growing louder as he belts out: "She'll be cliiiiiiimbing a stairway to uh-heeeeaaaaavvvven!" Jaxx stops singing, but the music goes on, shattering, thrumming drumbeats continuing to pour from the speakers in a presumable solo. Daneel keeps wih the music, giving a look at MacTabar's spouse. Esther jumps as Vampire's singing pierces the air. She blinks and casts a nervous glance at him. Ms. MacTabar is getting louder, determined not to be outdone by Neh'Ne Ebonpelt turns her head towards Sharpeye, her expression mingling confusion with something akin to terror. Neh'Ne, with great presence of mind, thumps Vampire on the back. "Back to' earth, Ferdinand, yo' hear?" she commands, breaking off her singing. Daneel stares daggars at Vampire. Sharpeye shrugs at Ebonpelt with a silly, confused smile. Jest'liana laughs quietly, giving up singing for the moment. Volestad flickers with purple and blanches slightly at the mild discordance caused by the competing singers. His own voice fades slightly. Vampire realizes the actual *singing* portion is over, then glances around with a look on his face that suggests, Hey, it's cool, he meant to do that. Then he turns toward Neh'Ne. "Kiss my bony rump, Broadacre." Kaison begins to ease into the ceremony, feeling more comfortable in his place despite his awkward entrance. The volume of his singing gets louder with every note despite being unsure of the words. What the hell...who could tell anyway. There are certainly worse singers than himself in attendance. Dahan hestitates with tapping its tentacles, and just lets them fall back to the floor. Genghis wriggles around in Kip's jacket further, scrabbling frantically with perked ears. The song has continued to drone on for several minutes. Jaxx, smile failing slightly, turns his attention to what appears to be a random point in the dome, making a couple of violent slashes in the air near his throat with a single finger. A few seconds later, the music dies. Daneel chuckles softly. Teel is completely oblivious to the chaos around her, her eyes only for Yama. Jaxx clears his throat, "Well! That was unexpected. Please be seated." Neh'Ne eyes Vampire with a sapient eye. "An' yo' c'n bottle the par-foom, yo' stick butt," she trills. Ebonpelt sits down, clearly relieved. Esther hastily dives down into her seat, her eyes permanently frozen in that wide, nervous stare. Grainer chuckles as he sits back down. MacTabar sighs with intense relief and sits down, shaking his head to clear his ears of the residual ringing Horatio, his face still locked in horror, says, a bit too loudly, to Rondeau. "Is it over? My ears are still thumping!" Vampire ponders his sister for a long, perplexed moment, his face twisting into a grimace, and then he finally manages: "What the hell are you talking about? Can't you speak Standard?" Daneel sits down. Sharpeye chuckles quietly, retaking his seat after smoothing out his cape. Yama pulls on his cuff nervously, still goggling at Horatio. Dahan lowers itself a foot, and pats Esthers hand lightly with a feeling of reassurance. Volestad takes a seat, and as the communal music dies out, shimmers with green and radiates an ever-so-faint telepathic trace of relief. Rathmon sits down quietly. N'Sha-El takes the initiative here, being the very proper bride's attendant and all. "Let the ceremony begin and let no one disturb it unless there's a bloody good reason!" she declares with a purposeful look in her eyes. Rondeau purrs, placing a soft hand on Horatio's shoulders, "Oui, id's done." She sits down. Vampire raises a hand. "Wait!" Jest'liana sits, still laughing. Daneel muffles his laughter in his tux jacket. Jaxx's serene smile returns. "Marriage," he declares, "is a beautiful union when forged between two..." He breaks off, eyes trailing to Vampire. "Questions will be taken /after/ the ceremony, Corpse." Zebon lowers himself slightly but still whirls with excitement. Volestad flares with red as Vampire calls out. He turns to the man in the hoverchair. Vampire grips the control stick of the hoverchair. "Not after the ceremony! I have an objection!" Kaison rests his weight on the chair available, as his singing soon diminishes, clearing his now rather hoarse throat. He looks forward, past the heads in front of him, trying to glimpse at the celebrants. Daneel abruptly frowns, Neh'Ne turns to *look* at Vampire. "Ferdinand...yo' drunk, chile." Vampire whirs into reverse, bumping Neh'Ne as he makes his way around the crowd. Teel slowly turns to look at Vampire, frowing severely. Yama widens his eyes, staring at disbelief at the still-stunningly handsome Vampire. Jaxx's brows arch. "Well, by my understanding of specific Terran ceremonies, there's a specific calling for objections later. Of course, if you mean to seize the bride," he waves to LeBeau, "you must battle the Best Man. That is his function." N'Sha-El sighs and steps forward purposefully towards the approaching hoverchair and its occupant. "Vampy...no!" she says firmly, glowering at him. "You hear me?" Daneel facepalms. MacDonald raises an eyebrow.. Yama shakes his head. "Jetboy's going to get creamed." Rathmon quirks an eyebrow at "Terran ceremonies". The hoverchair buzzes up the aisle between the rows of seats, the skeletal figure of Vampire perched atop it, the bottle of champagne clinking against the hood as it sits precariously on its perch. He brings the chair to a creaking halt as he reaches Sha. He smiles broadly, then gives a hungry look at Yama. "Who said anything about seizing the bride, sugar?" Volestad frowns, flickering with maroon and vermillion. "Vollistan weddings are much more... peaceful." He obseves in muttered tones. N'Sha-El just gives Yama a /look/. "VAMPIRE!" she thunders. Teel growls, "He wants ta seize Yama! /I'm/ fightin him, then!" Daneel nods Jaxx's brows lift further. "Well. I suppose, then, that you'll have to do battle with the maid of honor." Esther blinks a little and whispers to Dahan, "Umm...is that s'pposed t'happen?" Ebonpelt stifles a giggle, holding a hand over her mouth. Daneel rolls his eyes. "Vampire was right about the game-show bit." MacDonald muffles a slight laugh.. MacTabar casts an amused glance at N'Sha and remarks: "Well, she's herself again." Yama gnaws on his thumbnail, not sure which outcome to hope for. Volestad flares hotly with red and yellow. He turns to Daneel, "Battle? This sounds more like a Nall ceremony." Dahan tilts its head down at the child. 'I really don't know, ma'am', it replies in hushed telepathic tones. Rondeau gives a loud rebel yell. "Go ged em, Hovercar Man!" Grainer leans forward in the seat, watching the oh so fun spectacle. Mr. Nels says, almost yelling, to Rondeau, "What's going on? What's he doing?" Daneel shakes his head. "This is a bit...convoluted..." From the back of the hall the Gothic Ungstiri woman rises to her feet, punching a well-seasoned fist into the air. "Iron dogs rule!" she growls. "Go spud!" Snowshadow watches, torn between confusion and amusement at this turn of events. Vampire wiggles his barbed wire eyebrows, then waves a hand dismissively. "Just kidding, sweets." He smirks at Teel, then at Yama. "Good luck, you devils." He takes up the champagne bottle, rather happy with the seat he has now, and pops it open. He nods to Jaxx, saying, with all sobriety: "You may proceed, Your Stick Up The Buttishness." Sharpeye whispers to Ebonpelt. Daneel cracks up. Zebon curls into himself, wrapping his tentacles around himself protectively from the onslaught of negative emotions. Dahan shakes its head slightly with an air of confused acceptance. Daneel controls himself, and looks up at Jax and the newlyweds to be. Neh'Ne rises to her feet. "Ferdinand yo' git yer sorry stick butt over here yo'flake!" she commands, wubbling a finger in Vampire's direction. "Or do yo' want me t'com' get yo', uh-uh-uh!" Vampire ignores Neh'Ne, downing a bit of champagne, hoping the fizz will drown out her voice. Jaxx says, smiling, "Go violate a tomb, Corpse." He clears his throat again. "Are there any further and pressing objections, or may I proceed?" Teel blinks, turboblushes severely, then gives a curt nod. "S'okay, Vampy. Good joke. I kill you later." N'Sha-El reaches one hand out to grasp Vampire by the wrist. "Vampy..." she murmurs, then suddenly tugs him down and gives him a smacking kiss on the cheek. "I gotta man fer ya. Now, go sit or I'll have you pick out my lingerie. Yeh?" Yama stares daggers at Vampire, gripping Teel's leg momentarily in alarm. Volestad leafs through the program strigently, and hums to himself. "I don't see this part in here anywhere..." Vampire gestures at the hoverchair. "Wherever I go, Cel, I'm *sitting*." He shrugs. "Besides. I'm hurt. I shoulda been invited as the Freak Of Honor." Esther can't help giggling at this sudden turn of events. LeBeau reaches over and places his hand on Yama's head and twist it to look back to Teel and Jaxx N'Sha-El's eyes soften as she murmurs. "Vampy...c'mon. S'my sister's weddin' yeh?" She brushes his wrist lightly. "Y'know yer always welcome." Daneel looks over to Volestad. "It's okay. Vampire was just playing a cruel joke." Zebon uncurls his tentacles tentatively. Rondeau pouts, then regards her manicure. "Jus a joke." The Ungstiri male in the frighteningly blue tux yanks the Gothic woman down. "Esme..." he murmurs. Vampire nods, smiling broadly. "Then it's settled." He takes another drink of champagne, remaining parked where he's at to watch the rest of the ceremony. Volestad looks to Daneel, his eyes widening. "Joke?" He flickers with bright yellow. "It was not as humorous than it was intended, then." Daneel nods. Neh'Ne casts a sapient eye at her sloshed brother. She nods, a look of rather scary determination coming over her face and settles herself down to watch the rest of the ceremony. Grainer looks over to Volestad, grinning as he says, "I donno, I thought it was kinda funny." Jaxx clears his throat. "As I hear no more objections...I proceed. Marriage is a beautiful union when it comes between two beings who are obviously in love. In it, they solidify that love, binding it into a tangible thing, something that can be witnessed by those around them. It is a thing which marks the two so bound in all that they do. Never can they be anywhere without carrying the touch of the other." Jest'liana crosses her legs demurely and bites her lip, regaining control and forcing her expression into something placid. Daneel shrugs, and returns his gaze to the ceremony. Kip and Genghis are now engaged in a wriggle match - the boy to still the cat, and the cat to wriggle out. MacTabar nods towards Volestad has he shares his appreciation. His kids, however, look like they don't agree N'Sha-El, satisfied that things are now back where they should be, takes a step back beside LeBeau and gives Jaxx a soft smile before returning to poised elegance. Teel settles back into her mushy gaze at Yama. Jaxx says, "Different cultures express this binding in different ways. Amongst the Zangali, each participant slits his palm, the blood gathered in a bowl, to be shared between the couple as a symbol of their romantic union." Jaxx gestures to the bowl and knife laid out upon the altar. Esther looks a little nervous at the mention of slitting palms. Jumps slightly as his eyes finally find their way to Teel, and he grins in response. Vampire licks his lips. Neh'Ne bobs her head. "Uh-uh-UH!" she chirrs. Volestad flares with red again at the mention of this procedure. Daneel quirks his eyebrows. Vampire leans over to whisper at Sha, loudly: "You know what *else* Zangali do in their romantic unions?" MacTabar's son comments rather loudly "Whooa, coool. Just like the injuns!" Jaxx says, "On Quaquan, the palms are likewise slit, the hands bound together so the blood might flow between. This comingling represents the comingling of their spirits." Jaxx gestures to the cord laid out upon the altar. N'Sha-El rolls an eye up to Vampire. "Tell me later," she murmurs. "Bet it's obscene." Vampire wiggles his barbed-wire brows and guzzles more champagne. Yama nods blandly. looking frantically at Teel. Volestad hums, wavering with red and green light. He mutters to Daneel, "I had never thought of marriage as being so... unsanitary." Teel raises and lowers her brows in mild puzzlement at Yama's franticness. Sharpeye leans back in his chair, gaze intent on the front of the room. "'m glad our ceremonies aren't quite as painful...." he murmurs to himself. The Ungstiri couple at the back have now settled down, the Gothic woman in chains snorting rather loudly. Daneel chortles. Jaxx slips his hands into his sleeves. "On Terra, however, the sharing of blood is symbolic. Vows are taken without commensurate bloodshed. Words take the place of blood. Binding is in mind, not in body. So we shall proceed today, with the exchange of vows between these two beings. No blood shall flow from these two," he glances towards Yama, "unless these vows are sundered." Ebonpelt tries to stifle another giggles, nudging Sharpeye in the ribs. Daneel chuckles. The bright-blue tuxedo'd Ungstiri slams a fist into the air enthusiastically. "GO TEEL SPUD!" he cheers. The Gothic woman beside him likewise punches the air. "Dogs rule!" MacTabar's son awwws loudly in disappointment Mr. Nels, frowning, says to Rondeau. "Did he say something about 'cows'? I think it's getting better." Daneel turns toward MacTabar and gives him a sympathetic look. Volestad flares with red again at the outburst from the back. Yama shakes his head, still mushed by Teel. He stabs an arm out in front of him, palm down. "H-here." MacTabar hushes his son sternly Kip has finally managed to get Genghis to settle down. He fixes his gaze solemnly on Teel, occasionally looking at Jaxx, but always peeking at Sha when he can. Teel puts out her hand, palm up, after scooting the wide sleeve out of the way. Esther scratches her waist, then remembers that she's in public. Hurriedly she stops, cheeks red. Yama flips his arm over, scrabbling the sleeve away from his arm. Ebonpelt manages to regain an approximately straight face, lowering her hand. Jaxx blinks once at Yama's gesture, "Or, perhaps, we've had a change of plans." He says, softly, "Which implements shall we utilize?" Rondeau says, "Wadda hell are dey doin?" Yama says, quickly. "The sharp, clean ones." N'Sha-El smiles at Teel, fixes Yama with a very determined look that borders on murderous and says, "We use the rope, and bind the wrists to symbolize the union. The knives are only ceremonial." Vampire wiggles his tattooed brow. Teel's eyes widen, and she smiles with pride at her groom. Daneel nods, and mutters something about a very intelligent bridesmaid. Jaxx slides the cord, knife, and bowl across the altar to the couple. He clears his throat, addressing the gathered beings. "Ladies and gentlebeings, it appears that the bride and groom have elected to symbolize their union in their own, unique manner. Let us watch as they share with us their...Happiness. Esther looks rather alarmed. "Uh-oh...they gonna hurt each other?" she whispers to Dahan. Yama deflates, pulling back his robe. The tattoo is exposed, gleaming brightly in the light. Newt arrives from Command Quarter . Neh'Ne clucks her throat. "Mah mah...that's a huney." Vampire sits atop his hoverchair and widens his eyes in appreciation of the tattoo. He raises his champagne bottle in salute, then swigs some of the fizzy fluid. Teel lowers her kimono as well, so that her matching tatoo is visible as well. Newt quietly sneaks over to a spot where he can watch. Rondeau murmurs, "Now dad's kinky." Dahan leans a little towards Esther, but remains slient as far as most of you can tell. N'Sha-El notes the tattoo, a big smile slowly curving her lips. She turns laughing eyes to Jaxx, then announces, "And the bride and groom celebrate their union by their choice of matching tattoos." And just so that it's actually Sha and not some dolled up mannequin, she adds, in typical Sha fashion, "Take note. Teel's taken, an' so's Yama. Don't no one even think of messin' with that." The tattoo: A pair of purple and teal vines intertwine around the couple's necks, weaving a precarious pattern as they loop together around the neck, before descending down the other side, forming an X-pattern on the front of the neck. The vine-and-leaf pattern can be seen faintly at the base of the sternum, roping around. Daneel snickers, hearing Rondeau's comment. Jaxx says, "These tattoos symbolize the love between these two beings. Like their love, the tattoos permanently mark them as each other's. Let no being come between them, lest there be a painful and bloody removal. Like these symbols, the bride and groom have elected to render their own vows to each other...Teel, you may proceed." Esther wrinkles her nose a bit, but widens her eyes at the tattoos. "Oh purdy!" she exclaims. She smiles up at Dahan. Volestad examines the tattoos. The light around him dims, mixing green and yellow, and twisting strings of purple and teal, vaguely resembling the tatoo. Kip, from his place in the crowd, wriggles up to peer at the bridal pair and gives a BIG grin and a thumbs up. Daneel smiles at his friend. The irrepressible Ungstiri pair at the back fairly erupt into gleeful cheer. "Go spud Teel! Tatt's a yow!" Mr. Nels asks of Rondeau, "Why's my son exposing himself?" Neh'Ne's bright eyes study the tattoo, her approval signaled by a nod. "Lan'sakes, purdy colors, uh-uh-uh." Yama looks expectantly at Teel. Teel straightens her clothing, then fixes Yama with a look that is both intense and friendly. "Yama, I ain't really got much ta say. I love ya, more dear than life n more dear than death. I wanna have yer babies an grow old with ya. An I promise that I'll always be yourn, forever more." Melissa arrives from Command Quarter . Vampire guzzles some more champagne, the amber fluid fizzing in a stream down his cheeks as he leans back, emptying the bottle. He then takes the bottle from his mouth, sighs loudly and with much satisfaction, then smacks his lips and burps the word: "Mazeltov." Melissa steps into the room quietly dressed in a vanguard dress uniform. Jaxx smiles winningly. "Lovely. Yama?" Yama's mouth is streched as wide and can be. For the first time in most anyone's recollection, he beams happiness. "Uh...I want you to have my babies, too. You are the best thing that ever could've happened to a schmuck like me. I love you, and vow to cherish you in perpetuity." Daneel smiles. N'Sha-El flickers a glance at Vampire, her lips twitching faintly. Her eyes go then to Teel, softening in their intense gaze as she smiles at her little sister. Then, as Jaxx speaks, towards him with yet another smile and back to Yama. And for a moment, she looks gentle, elegant and really /ladylike/. Rondeau crosses her legs, watching with sardonic ennui. "Wadda groupa poeds." Jaxx's gaze settles on Yama, obviously amused. "So noted." He looks to the spectators. "If any would object to this union, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." Vampire raises his hand slowly, the bottle gripped in it gleaming beneath the lights. A sheepish smile creeps across his face. Esther blinks, then almost melts. "That's so peachy!" she whispers to Dahan. Melissa walks towards the seated group. Volestad turns around to glare slightly at Vampire in anticipation. Jest'liana glances around idly, and then raises an eyebrow at Vampire. Jaxx's gaze slides to Vampire, "As expected. Say your words, Corpse. This is your moment." Vampire just starts cracking up laughing, tossing the bottle underhand to Yama and shouting: "Stomp it, ya fool!" Daneel glances at Vampire once, and then deems it bad to look in that direction again. Dahan wraps a tentacle around Esther's shoulders, sqeesing her. 'They'll do just fine.', it sends softly. Neh'Ne, upon seeing her brother's action, promptly removes a large and heavy bangle purposefully from her wrist. Sharpeye lifts an eyebrow at Vampire's actions. Melissa looks over towards Vampire and then curiously back at Yama. N'Sha-El's lips /twitch/. "Yama, that's his way of sayin' Drink up an' be happy, dood." Volestad watches the bottle soar through the air toward Yama. Daneel thinks for a moment, and then smiles. "Good idea, make it truly non-denominational. Ebonpelt giggles again, before guiltily shutting up, her hand returning to her mouth. Vampire swivels his attention toward Sha. "Um, no, Cel." He sways slightly, burping again. "It's my way of sayin' "Stomp it." Yama waves a hand to Vampire, before steeling himself. He grips Teel's shoulders tightly, turning his head before planting a big,long one on her lips. His eyes widen at the exchange, his grin managing to show through. N'Sha-El sighs and trots over to Vampire. "Yer sloshed, sweetcheeks," she says firmly. "Now c'mon, stomp it'r not...stay awake now loverboy." Jaxx's brows lift, his gaze on the couple. "I now pronounce you husband and wife...You're already kissing the bride." Vampire bahs, watching the smooch. "Stomp the bottle!" Esther can't stop giggling as she leans into Dahan's tentacle. Teel is well and truly kissed, but still manages to catch the flying bottle. Jest'liana claps. The two Ungstiri at the back rise up and just YOWL out in glee. "GIT IT SPUD!" The woman howls, punching the air. Her blue-tuxedo'd companion claps. Daneel chuckles. and stands. "Smash the bottle with your foot, Yama!" Yama nearly chokes on his tongue as he sees the bottle narrowly miss his head, and sheepishly brings himself out of Teel's universe. He sheepishly scratches the back of his head. "Wanted to make sure she didn't have any objections, y'know." Rondeau looks at the kissing couple and sighs. "C'est le guerre, oui, Horatio?" Kip is giggling madly in his seat at this funny exchange. Jaxx says, "Ladies and gentlebeings...I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Yama Nels." Dahan jiggles with obvious amusement, and also leans a little against Esther. N'Sha-El interrupts. "Nuh-uh, Mr. an' Mrs. Yama Nels-McGrath love." Vampire claps, but the jerky action, coupled with his intoxicated state, contribute to his sudden listing aboard the hoverchair - and finally he teeters off and collapses onto the floor. Teel places the bottle on the floor. "What Sha sed." She then grabs Yama and reciprocates. Daneel claps, whether to Yama and Teel or at Vampire is unknown. Yama looks at the bottle with trepidation, gazing dubiously at a sandal. He looks impatiently at Vampire, taken completely off guard by Teel. His foot comes down to keep him from falling, smashing down on the bottle. Volestad flares with orange, and tilts his head forward as the ceremony climaxes. He seems to be ignoring the commotion that Vampire's collapse is causing. Ebonpelt laughs, then applauds Sharpeye claps his hands together, though the fur on his paws muffles any appreciable sound that may be made by his actions. Daneel grins. "Mazeltov!" Neh'Ne barrels to her feet, her bulk wubbling faintly as she drifts forward towards her unconscious brother. "Now dontchoo m'and me, huney chile..." she trills to both bride, groom, bridesmaid, best man and whoever else is in the way. "Ah's jus' collectin' mah property." With that she bends down, exposing a massively colorful expanse of dress and scoops Vampire up like a baby. Esther claps with real enthusiasm. "Cool!" Vampire begins to snore, and it is a sound not of heaven or Earth, or even the milder domains of hell. It is a grumbling, grunting, roaring, snarling noise. MacTabar's children burst in hilarious laughter at Vampire Melissa chuckles at the rowdiness and claps, attempting to act civil while in uniform. Horatio, wincing, says, "I'm more concerned with my ears than battling, Ronny." Yama cheers loudly, wrapping an arm around Teel. He raises the other one in trump. "YEE-HAW!" Maynard claps sporadically, a displeased Pavelkov keeping a close eye on him. Daneel grins. The Gothic Ungstiri woman LEAPS into the air with a shrill whoop of "YAHAHA IRON DOGS!" Her companion whoops it up in like fashion. "GO TEEL SPUD!" N'Sha-El tugs Vampire's hoverchair over to Neh'Ne. "Here Neh...you put him t'bed huh?" She grins at the brightly dressed woman. "An' plug his mouth!" Daneel takes out a baggie and opens it. Grabbing a handful of its contents he throws the grains of rice in the general direction of the couple. "Gnnnnnnrrrrrrrggggghhhrrrrroooooowwwwwww," snores the gaunt man. Volestad furrows his brow, opening his mouth slightly and flickering red, apparently a bit startled by Daneel's action. Jaxx leans nearer the bride and groom, saying, softly. "Fly. Fly while you can, before the mad rush." He then says, more loudly, "This cerimony is concluded. I hope to see you all at the reception." Deftly, he snags the various implements still upon the altar, spiriting them away in pockets of his robe. He then, taking his own advice, makes his way towards the exit, pausing only to snag Sha's hand and tug her gently with him. Esther giggles and applauds some more. MacTabar's children are just rolling on the floor now, despite their parents' feeble attempts at steering them back into acceptable behavior Teel raises a fist in the air to match the Ungstiri at the back, whooping as well. "YOU GO ES AN ALGY!!!" Daneel gathers his posessions, having empting his bag, and heads for the exit. Volestad follows closely behind Daneel, his tall, glowing form weaving through toward the exit. Neh'Ne dumps Vampire into the hover chair unceremoniously, then turns to Teel and Yama. "Huney, yo'look th'purdiest sweet thang," she trills. "Yo' have many young'uns an' yo," This to Yama, "YO' need a bettah tailor. C'mon an' see me, uh-uh-uh." And she drags hover chair and Vampire out in a swirl of color. Yama hefts Teel up into the air, her obi fluttering in the movement, as he brings her close for another affectionate peck. Melissa sidesteps the exit allowing those who wish it passage out, she stands ramrod straight, calmly by the door except for the grin on her face. category:Classic OtherSpace Logs